


Falling for you

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Fluff, Gay Character, Homophobia, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Pride Parade, This was supposed to be crack, i don't know what happened, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: After getting called a homophobic slur Connor decides to learn more about homophobia and the lgbt+ community. He learns pride month is a thing and drags Hank to a pride parade.





	Falling for you

Connor sits on the couch with a book in his hands. He only looks up from it as Hank enters the living room and smiles at him. “What are you reading?”, Hank asks.  
“You informed me that that guy at the bar last night called me a homophobic slur. I don't know much about homophobia so I decided to read up on it.” Hank raises an eyebrow. “What, they don't program info on that into you?” he asks. “No, apparently.” Hank grunts. “Figures.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Hank seems like he wants to answer, but then thinks better of it. He sits down next to Connor on the couch and turns on the TV. Connor decides to go back to reading his book. He still doesn't understand why so much history has not been programmed into his mind when he can remember what happened on each day during each world war. He has a feeling it also has do with what is called homophobia. He's learned there are also things such as transphobia and biphobia. But the concept doesn't make any kind of sense to him, so he decides to ask Hank. 

“Hank? Why are people homophobic ?”, he asks.  
“Fuck if I know”, he mutters and turns back to the TV. It seems Hank doesn't understand the concept either. Interesting. Connor keeps on reading and the more he reads the more horrified he gets. The things people in the lgbt+ community have had to go trough. A chapter about gender identity confuses him even more and once again he looks to help for Hank. “Hank, what does gender feel like?” Hank groans.  
“I feel like your book might be a better help with that question, than me.” Connor kinda doubts that, so he makes a mental note to get some more books about gender identity. People that are trans or nonbinary haven't had the best time as well, that much the book does tell him. Connor feels a little overwhelmed with all the information and decides to stop reading for the day. The book has given him a lot to think about. Not least of all where he fits into all of this. 

Connor spends the next few weeks reading articles, books and watching documentaries. It was all extremely interesting. He has also realized he might be a part of this community as well. Or maybe all androids felt like this? No, couldn't be. Markus seemed to have genuinely liked North. However he never feels anything when he looks at any woman, whether human or android. However whenever he looks at Hank he feels so many things he fears he might explode. Connor also learns more about gender identity in the next few weeks. He is pretty sure he is what humans call nonbinary. But then again, maybe all androids feel like that. He has thought about telling Hank about this, a process that is called coming out, as he learned. One was supposed to be careful when doing so, although he does not except Hank to react very negatively. The man has answered all his questions so far somewhat patiently and kindly. 

Connor sits down next to Hank on the couch, as almost any evening. He isn't even sure how to bring up what he wants to say. Nervously he plays with the coin in his hand, a habit that Hank still finds annoying. Hank has just finished eating his microwave meal and Connor decides this was as good a time as any to say something. “I’ve finished reading all these books I got and I think I may have come to an conclusion.” “Oh, yeah, what's that?”, Hank asks and takes a sip from his whiskey. “I believe I may be a part of what one would call the lgbt+ community.’” Hank swallowed his drink and started coughing. As he had calmed down, he told Connor to go on. “I believe I experience what is called attraction only to male people. Additionally i feel like the gender man doesn't quite fit me.” Hank nods. Connor waits for him to say something more, but he doesn't. “So, is that okay with you?” “Of course. Would be a bit hypocritical of me to say otherwise.” Connor looks at him confused. “What do you mean?” “I’m bisexual.” Connor feels a warm feeling inside him at the confession, that he can't quite place. “Oh.”, he says. He can't help but picture kissing Hank. Can't help wondering what it would feel like. Hank takes him out to a bar, a different one this time and they don't talk anymore about this. He realizes with a smile that Hank even orders a non alcoholic drink this time. Perhaps all his lectures finally got through to him. A few more weeks pass and Connor remembers something he read in his books and decides to bring it up, while Hank and he are investigating a crime scene. Hank is bent over a dead man's body, as he says: ”Did you know there's a thing called pride month?” Hank looks up at him with a look on his face that would normally be accompanied by a “What the fuck, Connor?” However he doesn't know what he could have said that's wrong, so he continues. "There's celebrations and parades all over the country.” Hank sighs. “Yes, I’m aware.” “Do you wanna go?”  
Hank doesn't look happy about the suggestion, but murmurs “Fine. Can we get back to the investigation now?” Connor does as told.

 

The next day Connor orders something online. Shortly later he's holding three pride flags in his hand. He isn't sure if Hank will appreciate it, but he got a bisexual flag for him anyway.  
He gives it to Hank the next day who rolls his eyes, but Connor thinks he can say the hint of a smile. Hank drives them to the pride parade, which is today. Hank, as always is listening to heavy metal. Connor stares out the window lost in his thoughts. He had hoped to be able to become Hanks partner in more than just crime scene investigations. But he isn't sure how Hank feels about that. And he's way too scared of losing him to try and screw everything up. Hank was right. Emotions complicated everything. As they finally arrive, Connor feels a little overwhelmed. So many people and flags and colours. It is overwhelming, but beautiful.  
They get out of the car and Connor keeps close to Hank, scared to loose him in the masses of people.  


Next to him he hears people scream about how they will all go to hell. So that is what homophobia looks like. It doesn't make any more sense to Connor in real life than reading about it had. He feels anger at the people screaming at them, but isn't sure what to do about it. Hank however shows them the middle finger and pulls Connor closer. Suddenly he is kissing him. Connor leans in and moves his lips against Hanks. He strokes Hanks face and deepens the kiss. They only stopp kissing once Hank has seemed to have run out of air. Connor looks at him and smiles. He is pretty sure Hank only kissed him to piss of the protesters (and he definitely did accomplish that), but couldn't even manage to care too much. At least he had gotten to kiss Hank once and that is more than he had ever expected to happen.

As they come back home, a few hours later, Connor keeps replaying the kiss in his head. Hank sits next to him on the couch, once again. Sumo is lying on his other side and Connor keeps petting the dog mindlessly. “Listen, Connor, about that kiss”, Hank suddenly says. “It's alright, Hank. I understand that you didn't mean anything by it.” Hank ruffles his hair. “No, you don't understand. What I mean, is that -” and suddenly Hank is kissing him again, Connor moves his lips against Hanks, returning the kiss all too eagerly. After a moment Hank turns away again. “I mean, I would like for you to be my boyfriend...wait, you don't use that word. Well, my partner then? As in romantic partner?” Connor doesn’t think he has ever seen Hank this nervous. “Partners.”, Connor says, smiling and leans in for another kiss.


End file.
